


wait

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comic, Depersonalization, Digital Art, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mid-Canon, POV Fenris (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: He looks beautiful under your hands— so beautiful you forget for a moment that they aren't yours. Not really.Sketch comic exploring Fenris' thoughts before he leaves in Act 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags— the comic is not explicit in content, but in emotional response.
> 
> It's been about a year since I drew this and [posted it to tumblr](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/139558154386/wait). Back then I was just trying to vent and exorcise some feelings and wasn't really expecting any kind of response, but people have been very cool to me about this weird little thing I drew, so I decided to share it here as well. I was listening to [Aimee Mann's "It's Not"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w3m69yNglw) on repeat while I drew it, and that ended up on [my Fenris mix](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/151057474436/what-are-you-afraid-of-and-what-are-you-made-of) later, if you feel like checking that out too.
> 
> [Tofsla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/tofsla) wrote an amazing story in response that absolutely blew me out of the water, and I'd be very happy if you read that as well. It's called ["between the elevated road and the water"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/472780) and honestly just reading the title made me cry, let us not speak of how many times I cried during the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
